


Art Appreciation

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balancing opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [August Amnesty Prompt #2](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1633524.html).

Neither of them are particularly good judges of art.

I suppose one may blame men’s education. I would be surprised if Sherlock had any talent even for sketching - given his peculiar ideas, no doubt he neglected it in what he calls his brain-attic. And while John is less absolutely a scientist now he was certainly trained as one.

But I was taught watercolour and the appreciation of art, and I have taught others. If nothing else, it provides enjoyment, so long as one is careful not to take both one’s gentlemen friends to the art gallery at the same time.


End file.
